


Konohamaru and Hanabi

by ravenbrenna09



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, Cross Posted on Fanfiction.net, F/M, Neji's Alive!, announcing to family, or rather Byakugans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenbrenna09/pseuds/ravenbrenna09
Summary: Hanabi discovers she's pregnant. This, however, does not go well when she attends a family dinner with numerous members who are capable of seeing through solid objects. It's even worse when people do not even know that she's in a relationship with Konohamaru Sarutobi. Rated T.





	Konohamaru and Hanabi

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I never thought I'd be writing a Naruto story.
> 
> I've been in a bit of a Naruto kick ever since I found out that Hulu has most of the episodes in a dub. I haven't actually made it to Boruto yet, so apologies if his and Himawari's personalities aren't 100%. I'm working my way there (slowly). And, because I'm sure someone might say it, I do know that Neji did not make through the anime/manga. BUT, this is fanfiction and my nejiten heart will never die so he survived.
> 
> So, this story was kind inspired after scrolling through the Naruhina tag and seeing a scene between Konoharmaru and Hanabi drunk and I kinda spiraled after that in terms of a new ship that's distracting me from stories I should be writing. I know that eventually, I may write a full Naruto fic but it might have zero real plot and only come in snippets in terms of life with the addition of an OC of mine. But, we'll see.
> 
> Also: I posted this on my fanfiction account under the same name as this one. I have a couple Harry Potter works if anyone wants to read those. 
> 
> I do not own any characters in the Naruto-verse.
> 
> EDIT: I changed the name of Neji and Tenten's daughter because I thought the name was better suited for another OC child.

Hanabi tried not to throw up. Again.

She closed her eyes, running her hand through her hair as she knelt on the floor in the public bathroom at the place her family was eating. This can't be happening, she thought, the thought repeating constantly as she struggled with the news she only found out that morning. Sakura had given her a look of compassion but was clear at her statement: "if Naruto asks, I'm going to tell him." Hanabi understood, but she wanted to at least tell the father first before she told her family.

She was pregnant.

Fuck, she was pregnant.

And… and, it was Konohamaru's.

Konohamaru had been going out with the Hyuga heiress for nearly two years now, though they were careful when it came to making sure that no one found out about their secret. It wasn't that the two of them weren't committed to each other. In fact, they were extremely committed to each other. But, being the heiress to a large clan came with pressures of marriage and the two of them simply wanted to be themselves and jump that bridge when they decided they were ready.

And, then, they got careless.

"Big Sis," Boruto shouted on the other side of the door. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Hanabi spoke, trying her best to sound positive. She stood from the toilet, flushing the contents down. She walked over to the sink, using the water to wash her hands and rinse the disgusting taste out of her mouth. She opened the door to find her blonde nephew standing on the other side concerned. He blinked up at her. "I'm fine, Boruto," she spoke. "Just a bit sick."

"Do you need to go home?" he questioned, taking her hand and walking with her back to the table. Her family was too busy talking to each other to see her shake her head, ruffling her hair as she sat down next to her sister. Boruto went to his father, jumping on his back, causing him to grunt and go forwards. Kiyomi, Neji's daughter, looked up and beamed at her. She was always so quiet and Hanabi reached out to ruffle her hair. Boruto ran off to someone at the entrance not long afterward.

"Hey, Aunty," Himawari questioned. Hanabi glanced up, only to find the young Uzumaki's Byakugan activated and looking at her. The young girl tilted her head to the side in curiosity as she stared at her some more. She paled before the words were even out of her mouth. "What's in your belly?"

She sighed heavily before the other four people even activated their own Byakugan. Her sister gasped while Neji seemed to get irritated. Her father was another story, who looked at her with wide, now deactivated, and worried eyes. But, it was Kiyomi, who was more like Tenten than she was Neji, who blurted out the obvious, "Aunty, you're having a baby?!"

"Kyomi!" Hanabi blushed.

"Wait, what?" Boruto spoke, loudly. Hanabi turned towards her nephew, only to find him off the ground and arms pinned behind his back by a familiar looking brunette ninja. Hanabi's gaze softened at the sight of Konohamaru, gripping onto Boruto, both to keep from falling and in what she thought was absentmindedly. He looked towards Hanabi, the gears moving through his mind as he pieced together the information. Hanabi was having a baby and he had been her boyfriend of two (secret) years. Then, Boruto slipped out of his hands and he cried out in pain once he hit the floor. "Big Bro, that hurt!"

Konohamaru blinked, bending down to pick him up. "Oh, I'm sorry, Boruto."

When he looked up, he realized that he had the entirety of the Uzumaki and Hyuga clan looking at him with (mostly) daggered eyes. He paled considerably at the sight of the Byakugan eyes staring at him (which was an understandable thing) and took off running outside of the restaurant without even blinking. Neji moved to stand up and Hinata grabbed his arm, shaking her head. Boruto returned to the table. "Did I miss something?"

"I'll find him," Naruto spoke, standing up from the table. He glanced towards Hanabi as he walked around to her, patting her on the head and pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "I'll find him, I promise," he spoke to her. Hanabi nodded her head. She figured that Konohamaru would've told him at the least or maybe he had simply figured it out. Then, he kissed Hinata on the lips before moving out, grabbing Konohamaru food on the way out.

Hanabi glanced around at her family, not looking forward to the thousand questions that she knew they were going to have.

…

Konohamaru sat in his apartment, his vest off and discarded across the room, and no lights on in the room, leaving the apartment in a pitch black light. He didn't bother to sit on the bed or at the table, sitting in the middle of the apartment on the hard wooden floor. His scarf was discarded along with his headband and he had his knees curled up to his chest with his forehead on the fabric of his knees.

_"Aunty, you're having a baby!"_

Why hadn't she told him?

Tears were beginning to leak from his eyes and he shoved them away as he hung his head. He had always imagined them having children one day. But, he always thought they would've been married for a couple of years before they even thought about having children. But, they weren't married. Hell, their family didn't even know that they were together! Well, he supposed, now only his family didn't know they were together.

He ran a hand through his hair.

There was a sharp knock on the window. He pivoted, hoping to find a brown-haired Hyuga with beautiful pearl eyes, only to find Naruto sitting on the roof outside his window, holding a bag of food that he had left abandoned. He tried to hide his disappointment. He stood up to let the blonde in but promptly flopped back down on the floor.

"Well, this is a turn of events," Naruto spoke, dropping the food in front of him. Konohamaru heard the window close before the blonde dropped down on the floor. The younger shinobi didn't look up at him or move to grab his food. For a moment, they sit in silence. Then, "So, how long have you two been together?"

"Two years," Konohamaru responded, without hesitation. Naruto nodded his head. "Mostly, at night, because of the amount of pressure on her to marry within the family. She doesn't want to and we got to talking and one day, we kissed and then it sort of spiraled from there." He sighed heavily, putting his head on his knees again. "All I wanted to do was kiss her when I found out but I just saw two sets of murderous Byakugan eyes and I just bolted."

"I understand," Naruto spoke, patting his shoulder with one hand. "Hinata's father and Neji chased me throughout the city after I asked if I could marry Hinata."

"Now, she probably thinks that I don't want the baby, but that's not true," Konohamaru moaned into the fabric of his pants. He continued on while Naruto watched him. "I just didn't expect it to happen so quickly before we got married or anything. My mom's going to kill me. Her father's definitely going to kill me and I'm not even going to see the baby being born because I'll be dead."

"Konohamaru," Naruto spoke. There was a knock on the front door and Naruto got up to answer the door. "Calm down. I don't think Father is going to kill you."

"And, how do you know that?" the brunette ninja spoke, not looking at him. The front door was open and he heard Naruto talking to someone in hushed voices. But, he continued. "I basically got his daughter pregnant in a secret relationship that he didn't even know about! If it was my daughter, I'd kill him."

"You must be Konohamaru," a chilled voice spoke. Even with everything he's gone through, he jumped up faster than he ever had before. Hiashi Hyuga stepped inside of his apartment with Naruto standing behind him, closing the front door and locking them all inside. "It's nice to meet you, Honorable Grandson," he spoke, quietly. The brunette flushed, profusely. "My grandchildren speak highly of you."

"They do?" he spoke, but it sounded more like a squeak to his own ears.

Hiashi chuckled. "Yes, all three of them do," he added, "Counting Kiyomi."

Konohamaru nodded his head. He glanced to Naruto for help, only to find the blonde ninja sitting at the back of the apartment, looking at photos on his desk. The brunette gulped, looking at the pearl eyes of Hiashi. "Sir," Konohamaru spoke. "How is Hanabi?"

"She's back at the Hyuga compound with her sister," the man spoke. "She's been requesting you and I decided to check your apartment for you." Konohamaru flushed. "She also tells me that you didn't know of the news until Kiyomi blurted it at dinner."

"Yes," he spoke, suddenly looking at his shoes. For a minute, he's quiet. "Do you mind if I go see her, sir?"

"You can go see her," Hiashi spoke. "But I have one question for you, Konohamaru."

The brunette blinked, nodding his head.

"Do you love my daughter?"

Konohamaru blinked, confused for a brief moment. Was that it? "Yes, I love Hanabi," he spoke without hesitation. He didn't even need to think about it. Hiashi nodded his head and Konohamaru moved towards the window, jumping out of it and heading towards the Hyuga compound.

…

Hanabi was forced in her bed by her cousin, Neji, from the moment that they had returned home from the restaurant. She hated being confined to a bed. She had already attempted to sneak out to find Konohamaru on several occasions, but each one was foiled by a member of the Hyuga clan, who promptly forced her back to bed. She groaned, pressing the wet cloth against her forehead in an attempt to help her feel cool.

Her stomach rumbled.

Hanabi sprinted from her bed and into the bathroom before promptly depositing the remaining contents of her stomach into the toilet. She groaned, loudly, once she stopped. Her stomach was still rumbling and she wondered if this was how Hinata felt when she was pregnant with Boruto and Himawari. She made a mental note to ask her. The door to the bathroom door slid open and she figured it was another one of her family members checking up on her.

"Go away," she groaned. "I'm fine."

There's a pause and whoever it is, walks over to her, reaching down to pull her long brown hair up in a ponytail on the top of her head. It proved to be helpful when she threw up again, though there was nothing left on her stomach so all she threw up was stomach acid.

"We need to get something on your stomach," Konohamaru spoke as she wiped away the residue around her lips. She turned towards him, to find him looking at her worried as he reached out to flush the toilet. He didn't have his headband, or his scarf or jacket, but she smiled up at him all the same. He was finally here. She felt calmer already. "That way, you aren't throwing up stomach acid."

"I don't want to eat anything," she groaned, looking up at him.

"Yeah, I know," he spoke. "But, you need to so that way it won't be as hard for you." He reached down, hooking his arm beneath her knees and pulling her off the floor. He carried her to her bed and placed her on it. He grabbed a chair and dragged it over to her bedside. She reached out the take his hand. "Sorry, for running out earlier."

She smiled softly as Konohamaru opened his fingers so hers could slip between them. "It's okay, I bet it was a frightening sight, seeing my father and Neji with their Byakugan activated," she spoke. Konohamaru nodded his head. "I was going to come over after dinner and tell you," she hurried to explain. "But, then, Himawari saw the baby and blurted it out and then Kiyomi…"

Konohamaru cut her off with a kiss before she could continue. It was a lazy kiss, the kind that the boy somehow managed to pack so much raw emotion into every loose and move of their lips. His hands are in the back of her hair and she reaches up to touch his chest, grabbing a fistful of his shirt to pull him even closer if possible. One of his hands reach up to grab her own, taking it in his own, their fingers gripping together.

"So, you aren't mad?" she questioned.

"Of course I'm not mad," he spoke. "Actually, I'm quite happy that we're going to have a baby."

"Marry me?" Hanabi spoke before she could control herself.

Konohamaru blinked. "Huh?"

"I mean it," she spoke, reaching up to grab her boyfriend's face, running her thumb over his cheekbone and down his jaw. "Marry me, Konohamaru Sarutobi, we'll figure out last names and my position as the heiress later. Just marry me."

"I think I'm supposed to ask that," he deadpanned, giving her a light glare. He was certain that his answer was already evident in his tone. She giggled all the same as she beamed at him. "But, yes, I'll marry you, Hanabi Hyuga."

She grinned, leaning forward to smash her lips against his, more forceful than their last kiss. Konohamaru didn't seem to want to leave the chair (possibly for fear that her father would walk in and kick him out), but Hanabi grabbed his shirt again, pulling him towards her. He grumbled, following her into the bed and continuing to kiss her while making sure that he was keeping pressure off of her stomach.


End file.
